Noche de brujas
by Mike-the-Machine
Summary: El comienzo de la aventura de Jack, no como lo conocemos, esta vez hay más personajes sin quitar los nuevos Jack tendrá que proteger su reino de pesadillas del mismísimo señor de las pesadillas


Jack, Jack- escuchaba la voz de alguien llamándome, era fuerte, se notaba que quería despertarme, pero levantarme de mi cómoda cama, espero que sea importante.  
En ese momento me esta levantando, mire por mi ventana y vi. al alcalde Gritando mi nombre  
Jack oh Jack-sonaba asustado y con prisa -Jack necesitamos hablar.  
Ya bajo alcalde-mientras lo decía me puse mi saco y me amarré la corbata, me fije que zero ya se había despertado estaba pasándome mis zapatos, o al menos lo intentaba- zero eres un fantasma no puedes morder mis zapatos.  
Zero siempre a sido un perro fiel pero abecés parece que olvida que no puede tocar cosas físicas, como cuando trato de comer aquella rebanada de pastel de calabaza como sí supiera a que sabe  
zero eres un perro grande como uno de esos rockguailer, me pregunto si fuiste un perro guardián en vida de cualquier forma vamos a ver al alcalde-me volteo a ver y ladro, como si hubiera afirmado, comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, al bajar le abrí la puerta al alcalde que entro de golpe- esta como siempre en día de brujas relaje se el día está tranquilo.  
El alcalde estaba sudando parecía alterado o preocupado, tenía un saco y debajo un chaleco con una tarántula en el cuello como sí fuera un moño, era de baja estatura y tenía sobre peso o quizá era que yo era muy alto y delgado en comparación  
Que pasa alcalde-en ese momento sonó una campana lo cual significaba que la noche de brujas estaba por comenzar-más importante por que no está en la puerta si no se apresura llegara tarde.  
Tienes razón Jack pero... Un momento no planeas participar-parecía decepcionado  
-Jack será la tercera vez, por favor no puedes dejar la competencia, que dirán los demás ? Pensarán que lo de hace dos años te saco para siempre de la competencia Jack-en ese momento comenzó a alterarse más como sí fuera un cerdo en una carnicería- y si empiezan a pensar que pueden revelarse ? Y se armará el caos ? Jack solo soy el alcalde, no puedo controlar a toda esa gente, no puedes culparte por ese desafortunado chico, no fue tu culpa Jack.  
Que importa no tengo por que ir, quizá soy demasiado bueno y decidí tomarme unas vacaciones-la verdad si quería, en ese momento empecé a escuchar alguien que venía para acá pero entonces escuche su voz  
Jack, estas despierto ?- era sali estaba allí afuera-Jack ?  
Espera un momento-estaba nervioso entonces mire al alcalde y le susurre- trae un espejo, un momento sali, rápido-se quedo perplejo, como si esas palabras fueran dichas por otro.  
Salió disparado como una bala subió las escaleras, cuando bajo tenía un espejo en la mano, estire mi mano como señal de que me lo diera, al dármelo me mire en el espejo, mi pelo negro estaba despeinado, a sí que lo arreglé un poco, me fije en mis ojos parecía cansado los talle un par de veces parece que los empeore, mis ojos eran grandes y rojos fuerte como sangré, mi cara pálida y esquelética, me ajusté la corbata y intente parecer lo menos aterrador posible.  
Pasa-al decirlo sali abrió la puerta- hola sali  
Hola Jack-ver a salí me animaba el día siempre hermosa con su pelo largó y pelirrojo sucio, pero encantador, sus ojos azules, su ropa por otro lado, eran trapos viejos cosidos y puestos en orden para que pareciera un vestido pero no se veía como uno, era algo de lo cual quería quejarme con el doc-Jack participarás en la competencia de este año.  
La verdad creo que dejaré la oportunidad a otro, ya sabes que todos merecen una oportunidad de brillar -sali parecía triste entonces Pensé que sería mejor hablar con ella -¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
La verdad es que-sabía lo que debía decir pero las palabras no brotaban de mi boca.  
¿Estas bien Jack?-parecía asustada-no me digas que estas herido-no tengo de otra tengo que decirle algo aunque sea una mentira  
No, estoy bien tranquila es sólo que... Veo a los demás y miro sus rostros- en ese momento me puse frente a la ventana-veo su emoción, pero no es la emoción de ver quien gana si no de cómo ganare hoy y eso no es lo que quiero.  
Ella no dijo nada por un segundo-Jack, eres una buena persona-la sonrisa en su rostro me hizo perder el equilibrio de la sorpresa.  
¿Buu...buena persona? Por qué-no podía estar más sorprendido.  
Si, siempre buscas que las personas sean felices todos en la ciudad te quieren por eso-¿yo hago eso?-incluso aunque pienses que ellos se emocionan por ver como ganas estas equivocado, a ellos les encanta verte competir.  
¿Cómo sabes eso?-no pensé en eso jamás.  
Poo... Por qué-estaba sonrojada era linda-yo... Soy una de esas personas y me.. Es decir nos sentimos tristes cuando dices que no vas a competir y a ti no te gusta vernos tristes y es por eso que te admiro  
¡Ella me admira! O por Dios, quisiera gritar pero estoy seguro que la asustaría- está bien sali competiré por ti... Es decir por ustedes.  
Que alivio, pero no inicia ya dentro de como 10 minutos-lo que dijo sali me hizo darme cuenta que ya había vuelto a sonar por segunda vez la campana y esa era señal de que los participantes tenían que estar en la puerta.  
Es cierto alcalde vamos- al decir eso el alcalde salto del susto y me siguió asta la puerta- pero-que, que hace en su camioneta-el muy maldito se subió y se fue intente alcanzarlo, no se cuanto corrí pero sentí que se me salía el corazón bueno si es que tengo uno, entonces voltee a ver y vi. a sali justo parada al junto a mi, parecía sorprendida-¿hoo.. Hola?  
Hola Jack, amm estas bien-sonaba preocupada entonces me di cuenta que apenas y había llegado al portón de mi casa, eso si que era un mal chiste, estaba agonizando por nada, sólo unos cuantos metros, y lo peor ni siquiera estoy seguro de que estaba corriendo, o al menos no lo parecía-luces cansado.  
Estoy bien esto no es nada-intenté decir para qué quitara esa cara- tranquila sali seguiré corriendo y llegare en menos de lo que esperes-intente sonar confiado espero haberlo logrado.  
Esta bien Jack, supongo -no sonó como sí se estuviera burlando sonó más como sí estuviera preocupada por como sonaron mis palabras, pero claro sí ves a alguien muriendo se como sí estuviera en una maratón, cuando en verdad solo corrió unos 10 metros desde su casa la verdad parece alarmante-solo esfuérzate, si, pero quizá no demasiado.  
Eso dolió-susurre lo bastante bajó para que no me oyera-Claro-después de decir eso, comencé a correr, sentí que sí daba un paso más mis piernas se romperían, pero no era necesario correr más, ya avía llegado al portal, después de unos 3 kilómetros, no creo que "portal" sea la correcta manera de describir esa puerta, era como un arco de al menos unos 7 metros, no tenía nada más que una enorme pared de hierro con un candado con un temporizador, que estaba ya en los últimos 2 minutitos, ni me concentre en el tiempo, por que al llegar oí una voz en mi espalda, su aliento era frío, causo un horrible escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espalda.  
Cuando giré, vi. al señor de las pesadillas, los humanos lo llaman "el coco" pero yo lo llamo...-hermano, como te va ?-trate de disimular mi des interés, pero el estaba tan pegado a mi, que quería patearlo y escupirle en la cara-¿qué sin abrazos jacki ,no ay resentimientos o si ?-el muy idiota se acercaba demasiado, debería empujarlo  
pero más importante que llevas puesto- me fije en su apariencia-parece que tienes un guarda ropa entero de ropa estúpida, como si cada semana te llegará un nuevo atuendo de bufón- tenía una capucha negra que ocultaba su rostro excepto sus ojos rojos, su capucha conectaba con una capa que le llegaba a sus botas sucias, llevaba jeans de mezclilla, sucios y rotos y una playera azul oscuro con unos bordados blancos en el cuello y en los brazos unos guanteletes de piel y nada en sus muñecas pálidas.  
Bueno no todos podemos vestir traje negro todo el tiempo o si,Vamos jacki todos sabemos que ganarás, por que no darle una oportunidad al resto ?, sali no le importara que te vayas por un motivo así-en ese momento volteó a ver a sali- Sabes ves,no me fije que, ya había llegado, no parece sudada es como sí, apenas se hubiera sobre esforzado al correr asta acá y eso demuestra que debes hacer más ejercicio-vio mi cara de enojo y sabía que no estaba jugando-vamos jacki, ya estas lo bastante grande cito para hacer estas tonterías por una chica.  
Quería pegarle, pero tenía razón, aunque no del todo-sí participo es para que tipos como tu, no ganen, escuchaste ?- lo que me preocupaba era el premio cada año el monstruo ganador impondría una nueva ley, que sólo se aplicaría en noche de brujas, no entiendo por que "el coco" estaría interesado en algo así.  
De cualquier forma tenía que enfocarme en la competencia así que mire a la puerta como sí fuera lo único en el mundo y como su reloj llegaba a solo 10 segundos, mi hermano se preparaba justo al lado mío, como sí está competencia fuera entre el y yo, pero el sentimiento no duró mucho, por que en eso momento el cronómetro llego a cero.  
Me distraje por un segundo, quizá menos, pero fue suficiente para que "el coco" me metiera el pie, para que yo no logrará dar ni un paso, en ese momento comencé a rodar, por suerte atravesé el portal, justo a tiempo, creo que fui el primero en pasar  
Cerré los ojos por un momento pero cuando los volví a abrir no veía nada, sólo oscuridad, podía oler cloro y trapos sucios, intenté abrirme paso en la oscuridad, encontré una especie de muro, pero se sentía de madera, lo sé por que el Doc una vez intentó hacer una, pero la madera de nuestro mundo es frágil, pero le salió algo similar a esto, busque la perilla, sentí que estaba fría no le di importancia y la gire.


End file.
